


Your Voice Is The Opposite Of Loser

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna was about to go home, until she heard someone singing.</p><p>Vandermarin in a "You were singing along to your headphones out loud" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Voice Is The Opposite Of Loser

   Walking down the empty school hallways, Hanna Marin slung her backpack over her shoulder, thinking too many things at a time in her head. Ali was supposed to go shopping with her after school that day, but the blonde ditched her to hang out at Emily's- just the two of them. Hanna couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

 

   Hanna clutched her to-big-for-a-sophomore middle, feeling anxious. Of course Ali would ditch her for beautiful, _skinny_ Emily. Anyone with a brain would. Hanna was just a loser, much like those Alison teased, but pushed in front of a spotlight called popularity that Alison DiLaurentis shone on her. Hanna thought about that a lot; it made her feel bad for those Alison _did_ tease. Like Mona Vanderwaal, for example.

 

   Whenever Ali made fun of Mona for any reason she could find, Hanna would always feel bad as it happened and felt even _worse_ after it happened because she was such a fat coward that she couldn't have defended the poor, helpless girl that had become Alison's target.

 

   Hanna wondered why she always thought of Mona first when she thought of Alison's victims. Maybe it was because Mona was treated the worst? That _had_ to be the answer; what other conclusion was there? That she actually _liked_ "Loser" Mona? 

 

   Hanna blushed a little at how that sounded in her head. No, not "liked" like _that,_ "liked" as in, "you're cool and I want to hang out with you". Hanna couldn't like a _girl,_ that would be weird. But then again, despite Ali's rude comments about Mona's outfits, Hanna had always thought Mona looked cute in her knee-high socks and pigtails. The little bows were a nice touch, too. Of course, she never said these things _out loud,_ in fear of what Alison might say, or anyone else, really. _'You think another girl looks **cute?** What are you, a **lesbian** or something?'_

 

No, of course not. She liked _boys,_ no that was that. No adorable, little brunette in cute glasses and skirts would ever change tha-

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

Hanna stopped at a corner, hearing what she knew was the _most beautiful singing voice she had ever heard in her life holy shit._ She absolute _had_ to know who it was. Ducking behind the corner wall, she leaned in to peek into the next hallway.

 

   Mona Vanderwaal was crouching down at her locker- since she was so _adorably_ ( _Adorably?_ Wait, what?) short that she was one of the very few sophomores with bottom lockers- packing up her backpack, singing along to the music that was coming out of the rather large pair of black headphones on her head. Hanna stood completely still.

_Drifting through the wind,_

_wanting to start again?_

Hanna stared in awe. Mona's voice was _gorgeous._ It was like listening to an angel play its way into heaven. But while Hanna thought of a million compliments for the nerdy girl, she heard an Ali-like voice in the back of her mind shouting insults. ' _Oh my God, she even **sings** like a loser!' _

_You ever feel,_

_Feel so paper thin_

_Like a house of cards,_

_One blow from caving in._

_'No! Stop it!'_ Hanna shouted in her mind at the Ali-voice. _'Her voice is beautiful! You're only saying those things because you're insecure about **your** voice!' _Hanna shut her eyes tightly and focused on Mona's singing, trying to forget the knives coming out of Alison's mouth. 

_Do you ever feel_

_Already buried deep?_

_Six feet under,_

_Screams, but no one seems to hear a thing._

Hanna, completely lost in Mona's voice, took a step closer, revealing herself to the small brunette's vision. But Mona didn't notice her. She didn't turn; she didn't even look her way.

_Do you know that there's_

_There's still a chance for you,_

_'Cause there's a spark in you._

Hanna felt blood rush to her cheeks. This song was probably so emotional for Mona. And, the longer she stood there, she realized it was pretty emotional for her too.

_You just gotta ingite the light,_

_And let it shine_

_Just own the night,_

_Like the Fourth of July!_

Hanna noticed she had taken a couple steps forward without noticing it. She quickly took a step back. She didn't know why she was acting this way. Mona was like a siren- her voice was just _hypnotic._

_'Cause baby, you're a firework!_

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth!_

_Make 'em go 'ah! Ah! Ah!'_

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y!_

Hanna walked towards Mona again, this time letting her hand touch the brunette's shoulder just as she was about to begin the next line. Startled, Mona shot up from her croutching position, her face a deep shade of red. But her features quickly changed from shy to fearful. "What? Are you gonna make a comment about how my voice sounds exactly how a loser's should, or not?" Hanna gave her a shocked look. Mona actually _expected_ her to say something like that?

 

   "No," Hanna breathed out. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath. "God, no. Of course not! Your voice is the _opposite_ of loser, Mona!" She gave Mona a genuine smile. Hanna didn't know why _finally_ complimenting the shorter girl felt so good. Maybe it was all the guilt falling off of her shoulders.

 

   Mona blushed and gave Hanna a shy smile. "R-really?" She stuttered. 

   "Of course!" Hanna laughed.

   Mona chewed her bottom lip nervously- something Hanna had seen her do many times before. "T-thank you," she said quietly. "You have no idea how much that means to me." But she did.

 

   "But I do!" Hanna blurted out. "You don't deserve all the crap you get, Mona, _especially_ not from Alison." Mona stood still, a shocked look on her face. "No one should treat you like you're trash. You're not. You're a brilliant, beautiful, talented human being who deserves as much love and respect as anyone else!" Hanna heard Mona let out a choked sob as she pulled her into a tight hug.

 

   Mona wrapped her arms around Hanna's neck and let out quiet sobs against the blonde's shoulder. Hanna smiled sadly as she gently rubbed the brunette's back. "Don't cry, Mona." She sad softly. Hearing the other girl cry was breaking Hanna's heart into a million shattered pieces. "It's okay. I care about you; I love you."Hanna couldn't believe she said that. It felt weird to say it out loud, but it also felt so incredibly _right._

 

Mona let go of Hanna and wiped her eyes with her hands. She sniffled, looking the blonde straight in the eyes. "You.. You _love_ me?" Hanna took Mona's hand, smiled, and nodded. She rubbed small circles on the back of Mona's hand with her thumb, hoping it would soothe the crying girl.

 

   Mona's response was almost a whisper. "I.. I love you, t-too." She said, her eyes locked on Hanna's. The blonde giggled softly and pulled the smaller girl into another hug, their arms wrapping around each other as if they were best friends for years. Which Hanna already knew they were going to be for a long time. 

 

   No matter what her other friends would say, Hanna knew she liked Mona, so screw Alison for putting any other idea in her head. Their friendship was here to stay, whether she liked it or not.

 

 

   

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> I always love it when Mona/Janel sings, so I try to include her musical talent in as much of my fics as possible.  
> I do not own "Firework" at all, that song belongs to Katy Perry.  
> I chose that song because I thought it fit Mona's shy, insecure side ("Loser" Mona. Who I prefer to call Nerdy Mona).  
> Maybe I messed up the AU a little bit, but I don't care.  
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
